Tremors
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: Samuel/Edgar slash m rated duh Samuel evetually goes to jail but will he escape? Read and comment otherwise it won't get there...
1. Tremors

**I dedicate this entire story to CarnieBoys fanclub on for this special friend of mine…**ElenaTria on fanfiction Thank You for making me do this!!! Spoiler alert: this will continue throughout the chapter "Redemption" Will Samuel be saved from jail…not until later chapters…

Samuel glanced over the paper work he'd have to go through. He let out a loud breath. He was searching through his files for any trace of specials to add to his family. "Edgar" he asked, he was tired and needed a break from this hunt for additions, which in the end would only make him stronger.

Edgar planted himself beside the ringleader and asked how he could help. Samuel thought were elsewhere at the time. He was thinking about how fast Edgar was…wondered if he could out run a rock Samuel could throw. He shook his head displacing the thought away. "I need someone…can you find him…" Edgar grasped the picture from his hand…it was Peter Petrelli.

"I need to change though" Edgar stated…Samuel looked up and sucked in a breath…_Oh god…he was WET! He was gorgeous all sun kissed with that tan…his nipples poked through his shirt…his hair a hot mess…_

Samuel straightened up trying to hide the sheer hardness growing between his legs…His lips parted in an O of sheer pleasure at the thought of Edgar taking off everything…

Edgar didn't notice the change of expression...He was used to the looks because they were natural, happening all the time. Samuel didn't show many expressions. This was a usual one not thing special about it. He smiled devilishly as Edgar left to change.

Samuel stepped out of his trailer and snuck over to Edgar's. He peeked through the window and was speechless. It was better under the shirt…amazing muscle roped Edgar's shoulders…and stomach. Samuel's eyes hugged every curve of this man…

He sucked in a breath determined to keep his control…there were enough specials around that Samuel sometimes lost control of his powers. The ground shook slightly…tremors… rocked the Earth and Samuel…He watched Edgar shirtless…he stood there in awe...

_Tattoos marked his skin…perfect Pecs…obsession…_ the walls of the trailer started to shake…the floor quaked with pure energy which radiated from Samuel…

Samuel froze when someone called his name… A loud crash was heard through the landscape interrupting his fantasies of Edgar. He blinked and gasped a fairly large crack was cut into the path of Edgar's trailer…Samuel hadn't realized he was utilizing his powers without knowing it.

Edgar poked his head out the trailer... "Everything okay out here? Samuel something bothering you?". _Yes it is and don't be coy about it…you know I want you so bad…_Samuel shuddered…"No…"

"Eli…yes what is it?"…"Umm Peter Petrelli is here…" Samuel turned to him and walked away from his almost lover_…well for now…_

_**All for now comment and review the fans of SAMGAR deserve this because there are not any good slashes of this so let it be the first good one !!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	2. Spliting the Earth

Samuel smirked at her, Vanessa his first lover, and crush. She was on him in seconds. She climbed atop of him and sat there testing his limits. Samuel gasped she wasn't wearing panties under her skirt. His eyes widened a little bit. He was suppressing himself trying to control himself and the situation. He was one of those types of people who wanted to keep control but only under certain conditions like this one. He kissed her hard on the lips; his stubble scraped her chin, rugged yet sexy. His greenish blue eyes twinkled with a sort of knowing, like this man had a lot of practice with this body. Almost as if this man could have a lot of experience. He kissed her again parting her lips himself and letting his tongue invade her mouth. His teeth clinked slightly against hers. He ran his tongue over her teeth enticing her. He felt that familiar feeling in his groin. He let out a moan slight and soft, enough for her to hear it though. She shivered against his touch. He lifted his hand with a grin pressed it to her belly, and then he used his powers. She was vulnerable to those; even if it was her stomach he touched it went straight in between her legs. Goose bumps flecked her skin. He used vibrations on her through his fingers. She gave way instantly. He pulled her to him and buried himself in between her legs. His digits pressed into her delving deep and he looked at her with a wicked grin playing on his face. She moan loudly and Samuel was sure that others would hear her if he didn't do something about it. He stuck three fingers in her mouth in an attempt to silence her. He enjoyed the vibrations she enveloped him in with her voice. He kissed her hard, pulling out his fingers from her mouth which had become wet and sticky. He smiled as he sucked them. He used his power again. Surely she wouldn't last much longer. He pushed harder with his other hand, pushing the digits inside of her against her rim, where all the sensitive spots nested. She shrieked and hollered his name and shook with a force that he had reckoned with, he gasped and winced as she bit down on his knuckles which were in her mouth at the time. She hadn't meant to it just happened. He watched her shake and clench his fingers with her muscles. He met her thrusts with her hips with his digits and rode the orgasm with her, she hollered his name again He woke with a start. Samuel rolled over to hear someone calling his name and he didn't want to go. He had fallen asleep before meeting Peter; he hadn't realized how tired he really was. He couldn't go out there at this moment either considering what he'd dreamt about, he was hard and Edgar was banging on the door to his trailer, determined to get his attention. He quickly covered himself up and ran to his bed to fake sick. He called for Edgar and allowed Peter to enter his domain. So in they went unaware of Samuel well hidden erection. He coughed, so fake he thought. He told them he thought he might be sick and wanted to talk there. Eli was outside in the sunny weather, he had seen everything, watched Samuel sleep. He wanted to fix that erection for Samuel, the man who made him. He was watching the conversation as well. He interested in seeing when Samuel's next move would be. He creased his eyebrows and disappeared with a pop noise it was one of his clones, Edgar came speeding outside to see who had been in the window. But no luck, the person was gone. Eli was above him in the tree knowing more than he should. He smirked at himself excited that he hadn't been caught. Edgar may have been fast but he couldn't catch Eli. He turned over against the tree and leaped to the floor, he landed with a thump on his feet. He stalked away from the ring leader's trailer. He wasn't sure what to do about his affections for Samuel so he was at a loss for that, at least for now; it was almost time for him to make a move. Samuel looked at Peter with a knowing smile, "Edgar can you excuse us for a moment?" Edgar left with a grin, he wasn't sure how Peter could help Samuel, he hadn't known about the way Samuel got his power either, that he needed the specials close and have their trust. He was going to help him; he just hadn't known it yet. Samuel felt a strange sensation in his head, then it was gone, he hadn't known what Peter did, which was read his mind. He was intrigued by this and then the look that Peter had given him was well priceless. He had that look the one where Samuel had in his dream. That erotic look where he was pleased with what he had seen. Samuel looked at Peter wondering what he was so interested in. Peter kissed him then sudden and unexpected. He didn't fight Peter either, just took the kiss as it was, a smooth dance of lips pushing through teeth and tongue. He was on his back before he knew it. Peter sat on him and kissed him, he was sitting against Samuel's erection. Unfortunately Samuel didn't care much for the thought anyway. Peter had read his mind and it was visions of him and Vanessa, in complex positions and erotic poses. He gasped as he felt Samuel quake with power, unfiltered almost as if Peter himself had too many powers to control, Samuel was similar in that aspect. He could only handle so much power in himself while being in the presence of specials. He pressed his hands against Peter's erection through his pants, and pressed his powerful vibrations through him. Peter came instantly and pressed his face into Samuel's neck, it was close contact. He bucked against him assuring that there was need of an increase in power. So he gave it to him, he pressed harder shaking more than just his hands. His whole body shook with his power due to Peter's he started to glow slightly from his nuclear power. Peter gritted his teeth as he sat on top of Samuel. The friction was unbearable for Samuel, and he came, it was on him before he knew it. Peter suddenly shoved him off and pulled at Samuel's tight pants, he wasn't surprised and the pressure Samuel was forced to endure was becoming painful. Peter grasped his tight cord pants and pulled them down enough to get past his thighs. Peter sat on him pressing his cock into him. Samuel was in a kind of daze and was just going with it. Peter rode him like a god, he was shaking copying Samuel's power but not being used to it made him sloppy. Samuel had finesse when it came to earth bending and vibrations. He was there with Peter he came, pressing his nails into Samuel's back; Samuel arched then, and gasped. The pain was amazing and definitely caused his orgasm he rode it out with Peter gripping his back with black painted nails. He shivered, Peter separated from him pulling his clothes back on. Samuel did the same and stopped himself. He turned to Peter and asked "why?" Peter answered him with a look that said it all I was doing you a favor think of it that way. He opened the door and left Samuel there. Come to think of it he had done him a favor, yes that it… Samuel shuddered the last of the aftershocks were gone. He rose and slipped a little, not exactly how he wanted to have his first time with a male to go, even with it was not the one he'd wanted to be with but he didn't mind it so much. He twisted his hand searching around his trailer and in the tress the hand ghosted to Eli. The tattooed hand couldn't be removed even by human or special hands. El I was frozen, even though he had been hard by what he has just witnessed he couldn't keep it up forever. He winced, his auburn chocolate eyes mirrored restraint but not fear. Samuel emerged from his trailer fury marked his features he was pissed. "Why? Did I say you could spy on me? Why did you to it? Eli just smirked the hand wasn't affecting his breathing and wasn't causing much pain for him either. "Or…" Samuel smiled as the hand mimicked his movements and slid downward past Eli's pant line. Samuel smiled because while using this other power he didn't have to take the clothes off the other person, he could feel the hardness in this "third" hand of his it was different for Samuel though it was like using his own hand but infused with power he didn't have to touch with his physical hand just the tattooed empowered one. He pulled with the hand, Eli cried out in pain. Samuel grinned at this if it were him he'd been rolling over; he liked that kind of pain. His mind wandered again, wondering how sex with Edgar would be if Edgar ever dominated him he knew Edgar would go fast and uncontrollable. He was a speeder, but couldn't outrun something thrown at him like earth or rocks which Samuel knew he could throw. He turned him over in one hand bringing Eli close and he touched him with his real hands. He smacked him hard on the ass, Eli yelped in pain. "I'm the leader of this circus got that, there be no secrets here unless they are mine, what you saw in that trailer was none of the sort got it?" Samuel dropped him and Eli fell to the floor. Samuel turned to watch Peter fly away. Samuel stalked away from the multiplier to go check out the rest of the family. He turned to see what Peter had left for him, it was Sylar. Samuel knew he had to gain this man's trust otherwise he wasn't going to join his family and Samuel wanted more power and Sylar was the cream of the crop, the top dog, for having abilities at least and that meant power that's what he wanted and he was willing to do anything to get it and have that power. He'd learned from his other family members how to block his mind from villains especially of Sylar's sort. He smiled as for he knew what Sylar held most dear, Mohinder Suresh. He smirked his plan was to get Sylar into his family. Nathan Petrelli was going to help him too. He was going to sleep with Sylar. Nathan was, so Sylar would get lost and confused and Samuel with his great plan would go to the rescue, and befriend Sylar get trust and eventually his power. Samuel smiled to himself. He walked over to Sylar and smiled, extended his hand in an exchange of greeting. And if things had gone as planned Sylar would be ready to accept his offer. "Well I had some bad things I need, to talk to someone…" Sylar told him. Samuel placed a reassuring hand on him to comfort and of course convince… Samuel smiled as he took note that his plan was working and he'd get to have Edgar soon of coarse… He needed to have the right timing, for him Peter was just practice for later. He was sure to have Edgar now than ever…

Okay chapter 2 everyone! Actually got some action here with this one! Anyways again a dedication to ever loved fan club, #CarnieBoys and also to the very first person to welcome me to the slash world of Samgar, ElenaTria anyway here's the preview for the next chapter, Samuel gets into a fight with Sylar, Edgar realizes how he really feels, Eli tests Edgar's fighting abilities, Will Samuel be able to handle Sylar's wrath? Will Edgar overcome the test? And a thanks to **HEROES-Lover-Forever **you are amazing! 


	3. Rupture and Rebound

Chapter three is here guys…

Samuel glared at Eli as he walked away arm and arm with Sylar. Sylar looked at him with a saddened expression. "it was awful….he took me…stole me…I thought he was Mohinder but…" Sylar couldn't continue the sentence…he was too upset, apparently It was the other brother who had done this… "I am sorry for your loss…" Samuel extended his black tipped fingers towards him and clasped them in a gesture of forgiveness almost…_he was grinning from ear to ear on the inside the monster inside of him…desperate for more…wanting always wanting…needing more power…had to get this one…the monster inside him sensed another monster within this being…two heavenly forces on a collision course…bound to be merged…sooner or later…_ He shielded his thoughts from him…awareness pricked at him, like someone was knocking on a metal door…the shield he created for blocking out mind readers and telepaths…

_ A secret pain…you don't belong here…there's something clearly wrong with you…I never thought it would come to this…BRING IT! _Thoughts directed straight to Sylar…he turned around to face the accuser and it was Edgar standing there…Samuel smiled…"well that's Edgar there, and he's a knife expert please do ahead, find out these peoples abilities…you want to I can tell from your expression…get to know your new home if you'd like it to be…" Samuel stated…he stalked off towards his trailer giving them space he knew that Edgar wasn't a fan of a psychopathic murderous serial killer, aka Sylar who he knew killed hundreds of specials searching for and finding was the easy part but gaining the trust of another was harder to do…once he had that he could get the forces that made his own power function.

"Let's see what makes you tick!" Sylar roared…He threw lighting across the field towards Edgar he politely deflected it, with a mirrored knife; it had special alloys that deflected specific elements…such as Sylar's lighting capabilities… "Tch…How about this…!" He threw ice, frost blew throughout the desert…a fog filled the area…freezing everything in its wake… Edgar gleamed at him and threw a knife at him; he went to deflect it and was cut off…Edgar used his speed and shoved the knife deep into his head…where the main frame to his healing factor was…Sylar looked at him wide eyed and speechless…he fell to the floor which had become an icy deathbed. Sylar glared up when Edgar tried to inspect the head wound…Sylar used his telekinetic power and froze him on the spot…He got up and yanked the blade out of his head with the other hand…and utilized his powers to turn the knife on its owner.

Just as quickly as it started it ended…Samuel tried to leave his trailer and became furious when it wouldn't open…it was frozen shut…

Eli saw Sylar and knew he'd get his ass handed to him by the boss if he couldn't stop any killings or worse Sylar leaving….some big plan of Samuel's and to his assumptions Sylar was the key to it…. He went for it…rushing Sylar from twelve different sides and gasped as even though Sylar had Edgar pinned he managed to somehow pin all twelve mutis, including the real one…he was speechless…the Earth ruptured and rebounded barely hanging on to its own elasticity…Samuel destroyed his trailer…attracting the attention of all his specials…even the fight had ceased because of this event. He was enraged throw power all around him, he had broken the barriers obliterating Sylar's shields no longer needed the trust or approval of Sylar…His power whipped the earth ruffling the clothes for a split second and shredding them the next…the tear of cloth could be heard quite a ways away…Eli shuddered, he hadn't known that this man possessed this much power… Samuel's eyes were no longer human…they didn't show as a humans' but that of a monster…Sylar's eyes flashed dropping Edgar no longer wanting the special in front of him…the monster's eyes showed mirrored Samuels'. He wanted it…that power…

Miles away even Peter was struck by the blast…he crashed into the dunes of the desert…he had hidden to wait out the storm, not knowing it was Samuel's doing…

Samuel laughed as he threw power around effortlessly almost giddy, he had unleashed it all by accident…Sylar went nuclear…glowing a brilliant sheen his want…lust for this man's ability was so intoxicating it was like breathing air so fresh…he hadn't felt this way in such a long time….

Samuel grinned widely distorting his features enough to freak out Eli, who had turned tail and ran from the scene in fear for his life…for now the scene would be calm later he assumed… Sylar turned towards him and unleashed all of his power, everything he had…Samuel shuddered. He wouldn't be able to control it anymore and then it happened….

Samuel had officially and utterly lost it the power he had held obliterated the earth into pure energy destroying the earth beneath his feet creating a barrier between the earth and the sky…with him as the Mecca in the center…his power unfiltered was actually visible now…a distortion air and earth… Sylar didn't want this to happen…these two together could destroy the earth if the engaged…Sylar's barrier was of frost and lightning… and the force that drove him to kill enveloped him in its heavy embrace…He saw only one solution to it all….

Okay there's the next chapter….hope you all enjoyed a cliff hanger and again thanx to **HEROES-Lover-Forever **for your awesome reviews so this one's for you! Here's a preview for the next chapter…what will happen to Samuel, will Edgar be able to stop these two from destroying themselves? What is the solution? Find out in the next chapter….Beyond the Richard Scale…


End file.
